


Forgotten

by Ll0ydMGarmad0n (Kittycraft)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Big Brother Kai (Ninjago), Blackmail, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Lloyd Garmadon Angst, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Lloyd Goes Through Ruts Fight Me, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oni Lloyd Garmadon, Rutting, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycraft/pseuds/Ll0ydMGarmad0n
Summary: Lloyd has been found in the remains of an accident, he's been diagnosed with amnesia.Morro has had feelings for Lloyd ever since he moved in, when he finds out Lloyd can't remember anyone he decides to reintroduce himself.But as Lloyd's boyfriend(Tags are added as I update))
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> i changed up some stuff so my plot would work 
> 
> Au where Lloyd is Morros' roommate.  
> Movie AU  
> Lloyd isn't a ninja AU  
> Ninjago high is a collage not a high school au

**Lloyd's POV**

I brought my hand up to my face, a bright light seeping through my closed eyes. ' _Where am I?'_

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing the light was coming from the sunrise. I glanced around the room, I was in a hospital room...as a patient.

I tried to remember what happened but a sudden migraine had my head aching. I brought my hand up to my temples and rubbed them slowly.

I heard a click and turned my head slowly, as a doctor and nurse walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Ah you're awake," He whispered something to the nurse and she nodded before walking out, "You must be rather confused as to how you got here"

I nodded, he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and brought it by my bed before sitting down and running a hand through his silver hair.

"You were discovered while police were investigating a car crash, your wounds healed rather quickly except for the one near your eye. You've been in a coma for a month but we gave you a sedative to make sure your body was properly healed"

He opened a drawer and pulled out a clipboard.

"We have scanned your body for possible internal damage, you receive major trauma on your brain and we have come to the conclusion you may experience amnesia"

I tried to process everything he was saying, another headache racked my brain feeling like an earthquake. I felt light-headed, and the doctor's voice was muffled and then I blacked out.

\-----

I slowly gained consciousness, as I felt someone holding my hand. I opened my eyes to be met with a raven-haired person. He was sitting on a chair but his face was buried in my bed.

' _He's probably sleeping'_

The bright morning had been replaced with a moonlit night. My gaze roamed around the room, before sighing in boredom.

I heard a groan and watched as the dark-haired person raised their head, one hand rubbing it. 

"Shit, I need to stop that…" A deep husky voice echoed throughout the room, sending a shiver down my spine.

He opened his eyes, his eyes looking over to me before they widened. He embraced me and I froze, who was he...he seemed excited to see me awake so I guess that's good.

"Lloyd, fuck I thought I lost you..." His voice sounded heavy now, like he was trying not to cry.

He unwrapped his arms around me and looked at me with a smile.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

I shook my head, not trusting my voice enough to speak.

"Koko will be here soon, she's really worried" he passed a hand through his hair, the moonlight reflecting off his face.

I felt like I should remember him...and this, Koko he mentioned but it just didn't ring any bells.

"Wh-Who are you," I asked timidly.

He blinked in surprise before loosening his grip on my hand.

"They said you might forget some stuff…" he sighed before rummaging through his bag and pulling out a phone.

The artificial light from the device bounced off of the other's features, he was...quite attractive. Deep emerald eyes and defined features.

He lowered the brightness and turned the phone towards me. It was a picture of both of us, his arm was slung over my shoulder while mine was around his waist.

It was snowing and we were both laughing, we seem...close, yet I couldn't recall him.

"Do you...remember anything? Anything at all?"

I shook my head again.

"Well, my name's Morro and...I'm your boyfriend"

My mind blanked out for a moment _, 'my boyfriend? how did my dumb ass get someone like him?'_

His phone vibrated and he furrowed his brows before reading the caller ID and answering.

"Nono he's fine… He's awake right now…" He glanced over to me for a brief moment before looking away, "Alright"

He turned towards me and helped me sit up on the bed before handing me his phone.

"It's your mom"

I held the phone up to the ear as Morro walked over to the window to look outside.

"Lloyd?" an unfamiliar female voice said, my gut twisted anxiously.

"H-Hey"

"Lloyd oh my _goodness_ I was so scared! How are you feeling?"

"I-I-I'm fine, everything's fine"

"My phone's dying but I'll be there tomorrow, alright Lloyd"

"Okay... _mom_ "

The phone beeped, signaling she had hung up, I stretched my muscles and stepped off the bed. I walked towards Morro and tapped his shoulder, he flinched, turning around before dropping his guard.

He took the phone from me and pushed it into his pocket.

"Morro?"

His head turned towards me, his crossed arms not moving, "Yes?"

"I can't...I don't remember anyone"

His hands fell by his sides before embracing me, but this time I hugged back. 

"It's okay Lloyd, I'm here for you no matter what"

"Thank you, Morro"


	2. She seems so distant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zane is a doctor yes fight me

I crossed my legs, fiddling with my fingers as the therapist walked in. 

"Good morning Lloyd!" She chirped, closing the door behind her.

"Morning" I muttered, her cheerful manner slightly calming my nerves.

"My name is Akita and don't be nervous I'm just here to check on you. So how have you been feeling since you woke up?"

"I've just been adjusting and trying to understand everything"

"Alright, so the main thing we're here for is to analyze your amnesia. I'll start with a broad topic," She picked up a clipboard and a pencil, "Take a deep breath and close your eyes, can you remember your early childhood?"

I closed my eyes and breathed;

_It was my tenth birthday party, there was a cake decorated with dragons with black details on the trim. Someone had baked pumpkin pie, my favorite, I had gotten some roller skates and a new sketch pad as a gift. Where people were supposed to be I only saw shadow figures, a void of nothing yet everything else was...there._

I opened my eyes and nodded, 'i remember'

\----

"It seems you have all your past memories and still have the ability to make new ones. I'll start asking more specific questions"

She wrote something down before continuing, "Do you remember skills you've learned? Artistic, sports, academical?"

"I know I can draw and sometimes I roller skate, I'm good in most subjects but I'm terrible at math"

"Okay, so when you're discharged and get home, I want you to relax and test out those skills. You'll tell me about it in our next session."

"Okay, I can do that"

"We'll do a quick test to see if you remember the names of certain things"

She held up flashcards of everyday items and I named them without hesitation.

"Let's move on to a more social topic, do you recall friends?"

I closed my eyes once again,

_I was sitting at a lunch table, there was someone beside me but, like before, only a void. A black shadowy figure, its speech was disoriented. I couldn't remember a face or a name...nothing, all I knew was that this was my best friend._

_I tried again, another memory but nothing, I couldn't remember any face, any names…_

_I couldn't recall having close relationships with anyone._

_All I knew were simple titles like;_

_Roommate, best friend, traitor, bully, mother..._

I opened my eyes and shook my head, "I can't...I don't know anyone... except"

Akita raised her brow in interest.

"When I woke up last night, there was this guy sleeping on a chair next to me. He introduced himself as Morro...my boyfriend"

"Are you having doubts about your relationship with him? Is he not your type?"

I felt my face heat up and bit my lip nervously.

"He's not...He is _my type_ , I just-" I groaned and dropped my face into my hands, Akita gave out a chuckle.

"Don't worry you don't have to explain it, but is there anything else?"

"Is there any way I'll get my memory back?"

"You'll have to ask Dr. Julian since he's been taking care of you since you entered the hospital, but don't get your hopes up we aren't in some cliche piece of fiction"

"Right…"

\-----

Morro loosely held my hand as he led me back to my room.

"So how was it?"

"It was…an eye-opening revelation"

"You still got your fancy language I see"

I muttered out a yea, blushing slightly before we arrived at my room.

"Since I've been here all night I'll have to go back home and shower, do you want anything?"

"I'm kinda hungry so-"

"Oh right, Koko called and said her boss finally let her off early so she'll be here soon. I'll tell her to bring breakfast"

"Sorry I'm still having trouble with this uh, who's Koko again?"

"She's your mom, she had bright orange hair and a sweet voice. So don't freak out when she walks into your room"

"T-Thanks Morro"

Our hands separated and I planted a kiss on his cheek before rushing into the room and closing the door. My face was definitely red as I looked across the room. 

Morro had brought me my backpack last night since he wanted me to be entertained when I woke up. Instead, we spent most of the night holding each other and looking at the city through the window.

I shuffled through my bag, reaching for my phone which, was surprising, charged. I turned it on to be greeted with my lock screen, it was one of my drawings.

The character had anime-styled hair and wore mostly red attire, ' _is that supposed to be someone I know or an OC…'_

I used my fingerprint to unlock my phone and my wallpaper was a picture of me, Morro, and the others.

One was female, she had long white hair and wore a green tank top, her bright red lipstick stood out compared to her light skin. 

The other shared a similar appearance to the character on my lock screen. Everyone was smiling and happy, yet no memories of either of them occupied my mind.

My whole body jolted when I heard a sudden knock on the door, I lost my grip on my phone and it fell on the floor. I sighed picking it up as the door opened, an orange-haired woman entering the room.

Before I could even say anything she enveloped me in a hug, I cautiously wrapped my arms around her.

"Lloyd oh thank goodness you're okay, with so glad you're awake, how are you adjusting?"

"I uh... I've been fine"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a sandwich, she held it out for me and I took it. 

_We spoke about my physical state and my amnesia. She retold her fond memories of us hanging out but I just couldn't remember her... and when she left I didn't feel that joyful energy before radiating off of her._


	3. You're so nice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Morro head home

"Do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

I sighed, adjusting the strap of my backpack before putting it on.

"I'm not weak Morro, I literally _just_ got discharged"

"I know, I know, I just want to make sure you aren't overworking your body"

"I'm fine _mi amor_ "

My eyes widened when I realized what I said, I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear my thoughts. _'It's only been 3 days and I already feel attached to him'_

I could see his face turn a light shade of pink, as he got into the car. I placed my bag in the backseat and sat in the passenger's side.

"So how far is it?"

"About an hour without traffic" His voice sounded more tired than usual, I looked over at him and he had exhaustion all over his face.

"Have you been sleeping well?"

He turned on the engine and started driving before giving out a low almost inaudible chuckle.

"Heh, nothing gets past you...Since your accident I've been staying with you almost all day and night, I've been missing school and I've had to ask teachers to send me work so I can stay updated. I'd been doing the work late at night before I would go asleep"

"You didn't have to stay with me, y'know" I leaned on the car door, resting my head on the window, watching the passing scenery.

"It wouldn't feel right, I couldn't leave you alone. The first night when they took you to the hospital I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you every second, that's why I stayed with you. even when I had to leave after staying with you at night, I was scared I would come back and they'd say you were gone. I wanted to make sure if you ever...left us, at least I would be there to hold you in your last moments"

I wiped my eyes into my sweater sleeve, preventing tears from staining my face, I raised my head and morro glanced over at me, "S-SORRY! I didn't mean to make you cry"

"No, no it wasn't...that's very sweet of you, I appreciate it...I appreciate you- I MEAN you being there for me that is"

I gave out a nervous chuckle, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red, the car door silent. The awkward tension floating throughout the air.

"What about Koko?"

"Hmm, What about her?"

"Will she be visiting?"

"She has to work overtime to pay for your tuition and you two had a falling out of sorts. She loves you and I bet she'll try to make time for you"

"So what do you study?"

"Phycology"

"Tell me about it"

\-----

Morro unlocked the front door, grabbing my bag from the car, I walked up the porch as morro was opening the door.

"You live here?" I asked, amazed, looking around as I walked inside.

" _We_ live here" He corrected, waiting for me to walk inside before closing the door.

"How do you afford this?"

His shoulders stiffened before relaxing again, he   
locked the door, giving out a deep sigh.

"It's...my parents who pay for it"

"Have I ever met them?"

"No..." I could hear the spite in his voice, he obviously had some parental troubles, "Our room is upstairs if you want to put your bag down"

_'I know where my room is'_

His phone rang and I decided to give him privacy by heading upstairs. The stairs led to a hallway, I opened the second door to the right and breathed in deeply.

It still smelled like my mint air freshener, I dropped my bag on my bed which was perfectly made. It even had my favorite lime colored sheets with white flowers.

I reached into my desk and pulled out a sketch pad, it was still full of my drawings. I grabbed a pencil and sat on my bed, drawing to distract myself from what I'd forgotten.

\-----

"Más rápido, Morro I'm hungry"

"Slow down Lloyd, I'm almost done. You're lucky I decided to even cook today"

He placed some bouillon in my bowl also giving me some extra dumplings.

"I know you love this so I made it for your first day back"

I blurted out a thank you before digging into my meal, I heard Morro chuckle. My eyes trailed up to his face, a goofy smile was plastered over it, his eyes gleaming with joy.

"So are you still familiar with the house?"

"I'd forgotten how nice the house is but I do remember the usual things"

I felt my phone vibrate, I picked it up and saw that Akita has messaged me. She was free and wanted to know if we could have a session now.

"I'll be back"

I went upstairs and sat on my bed, before calling Akita.

"Hey Lloyd, sorry about not being able to be there in person but I got caught up"

"it's alright, I've just been getting comfortable"

"That's good, you'll be going back to school next week Monday since I need to talk to all your teachers about getting you caught up"

"Alright, I'll also ask Morro to help me"

"Right Morro, how has it been so far?"

"He's been he's been so sweet I can already feel cavities in my mouth"

We both laughed, maybe having a therapist isn't so bad.

"That sounds so very _awful_ "

"He seems like a good person, but I'm nervous"

"About what?"

"About meeting other people I've forgotten, I've only met my _mom_ but I saw some people in a picture with me that I feel like I knew"

"It's a step by step learning process Lloyd, you'll have to reintroduce yourself without any recollection of the other. Try not to expose yourself to, too many people it may cause something to be triggered"

"Like what?"

"An anxiety or panic attack, I'm not sure"

\-----

I slipped under the covers of my bed, the warmth embraces me, as I turned to a side. The sheets smelled like mint, as I kept tossing and turning. The bed felt too empty, a void.

I shimmied out of my sheets and piked morro, he shifted but didn't wake up. I crawled over him and pressed myself in the space between him and the wall.

I shifted myself under the sheet, they smiled like him, I sighed and closed my eyes. _This is nice..._


	4. I hope he didn't record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd tests out his dancing skills but gets busted-

I groaned at Morro's annoying alarm looping the I ain't got no sleep cause if y'all meme on full volume. I groped the sheets for the device, wrapping my hands around the device before bringing it up to my face.

I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight filtering through the curtains as I swiped his phone, turning off the alarm.

I rubbed my eyes, sitting up slowly as my body felt groggy and stiff, I swung my legs to the edge of the bed and stood up. Stretching slightly before leaving the room, I noticed a picture frame on the dresser by the staircase.

I picked it up, trailing my fingers down the glass slowly, it was a selfie of morro and I at the beach. I remember that day, partly because I almost drowned and something saved me.

I put it back on the dresser and headed down the stairs, the air heavy with the smell of cheese. As I descended, the sound of a guitar became louder, it was a calming melody, ' _I guess Morro plays the guitar'_

I reached the bottom of the staircase, I spotted Morro on the couch but before I could say anything...he started singing. "There goes my heart beating Cause you are the reason I'm losing my sleep Please come back now" "And there goes my mind racing And you are the reason That I'm still breathing I'm hopeless now" "I'd climb every mountain And swim every ocean Just to be with you And fix what I've broken Oh, 'cause I need you to see That you are the reason" 

I was frozen, his voice had emotion behind it, like he was singing about something, or someone. His eyes stayed glued on his hands while he played the guitar. The words flowing out his mouth like a calm stream of undisturbed water. The song sounded familiar but I was sure I'd never heard it before.

"There goes my hands shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now  
If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour of every day  
Keeping you safe"

"I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason"

"I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason"

He sighed, strumming a few notes before putting the guitar on the floor beside the couch. He looked up and my heart stopped, his face turned red and we stared at each other awkwardly.

"You're finally up," He said, breaking the silence.

"Yea, I-I just woke up, is it late"

"Uh yeah! It's seven in the morning"

"How is-"

"I was waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you that I have to go to the school today"

My heart sunk, I was really hoping Morro could help me with my amnesia. 

"Because I'm out of the hospital..."

"Oh no no that's not why, I'm the leader of the music club, and since you're okay I'll just be going to announce a meeting"

"Just to announce? You don't have classes?"

"Not until next week Tuesday, the meeting will be here. I hope you don't mind"

"No, it's... alright I can stay upstairs"

"No no you don't have to you can watch if you'd like. We'll be rehearsing a song for the school battle of the band"

"The one between all the colleges in Ninjago city?"

"Yup, but in our club is different since we allow students from other schools to join"

"So which school do you go to?"

"Crystal Prep College"

"Isn't that school...really expensive and fancy?"

"Yea but I'm in on a scholarship so I'm not that popular"

"Were you cooking?"

"Oh right! I made breakfast"

He walked over to me and held my hand, leading me to the kitchen where he had prepared two dishes of; eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes.

My stomach growled and he chuckled.

"Go ahead I'm taking mine with me to the school"

I sat down on the barstool and pulled the plate closer towards me.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Well I'll need to talk to all my teachers plus the club members so maybe around twelve"

I nodded before I stuffed my face.

\-----

"Alright _mom_ , bye"

I placed my phone on my bed and walked to, what me and Morro call, the room of arts.

I opened the door and looked around, everything still looked the same from when I remembered. Morro had some of his music equipment on a large desk while my art supplies were on a shelf.

I did different types of art, embroidery, painting, sculpting but I mostly did digital art and sketches.

I walked to the middle of the room, resting my hand on the steel pole reaching from the floor to the ceiling. People usually think of sexual things when they hear pole dancing but I mostly did it because of how close it was to gymnastics.

I enjoyed doing both since it was a form of dancing.

The two poles seemed shiny and they didn't have any dust on them. ' _Morro must've taken care of them'._

I decided to go change into some shorts and a tight top before I attempted to dance again.

\-----

**the next day yes I'm I skipped a lot but it would be uneventful**

\-----

"Did anything happen while I was gone yesterday?" Morro asked, playing with my hair as I laid my head in his lap.

"Nope, I did miss you though"

His cheeks slightly turned a red hue, a smile growing on his face as he looked at me.

"How sweet"

"I see you kept the poles clean"

"The day before you came back i had a lot of cleaning to do, without you I'm kinda a mess"

I giggled, before we heard a knock on the door. I sat up, allowing Morro to get up and answer the door. 

A group of 4 kids walked inside with Morro, the two of them looked at me surprised before hiding their shock.

I hugged one of the couch pillows as the group began setting up. The two kept looking over at me and whispering to each other, one was a tall white-haired female with red eyeshadow and lipstick. The other was wearing a jacket with the Ninjago College logo, I felt uncomfortable since I didn't know what they were talking about.

I decided to head upstairs but the jacket guy stood in my way.

"So you're still alive, how great," He said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Chen," The white-haired girl said, "Remember the rules, be nice while you're here"

He clicked his tongue before responding, "Yes, yes whatever you're only saying that because you like him"

She grabbed Chen's ear and flashed me a smile,

" _Please_ ignore this idiot"

"Ow Harumi what the fuck!"

I left the bickering couple and headed upstairs to the room of arts. I was already wearing tight comfortable clothing so I didn't need to change.

\-----

<https://youtu.be/AGoHC_S4Pp8>

close to what Lloyd was doing

\-----

When I finished I heard slow clapping and looked at the door to see Chen.

"Bravo, are you practicing to be a little whore"

An embarrassed blush surface on my cheeks and I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say.

I heard Morro call for Chen downstairs and he glared at me before going.

I closed the door and rested my back on it sliding down until I reached the floor.

_'shit…'_


	5. El violador...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd gets a rather, hostile surprise  
> when he returned to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sososososo several things  
> 1\. Garmadon is a serial killer here  
> 2\. Morro has a brother  
> 3\. Since koko is constantly traveling due to work morro takes the role as Lloyd's guardian  
> 4\. this chapter is oral non con

Morro held my hand as we walked down the hall, he seemed uneasy even though we’d just entered, but as we walked deeper into the school we saw more students. Most of them ignored us but some were staring and whispering, I started to feel anxious since I remembered what had happened on Saturday.

"Bravo, are you practicing to be a little whore"

I held onto Morro's hand tightly, as we walked to my locker.

“Have my classes changed?”

“Nope, you were only gone or like a month and a half so don't worry”

I sighed opening my locker to organize it but a bunch of notes fell out as soon as I did, Morro seemed surprised at the mass of papers in my locker. I went to pick one up but Morro grabbed my wrist, I looked up at him but he avoided eye contact with me.

“Let me go, Morro”

“Don't read those”

“Why not?”

“Just please don't...you have to get to class I'll clean it up”

I was glad they let Morro assist me to school today but if he was going to be an overprotective parent he can go back to his fancy college. I snuck a piece of paper into my hoodie’s pocket and walked off, Morro watched me as I turned the corner to my classes but I still had a good 10 minutes,

I decided to run off into the bathroom to see why these papers had Morro so cautious, luckily the bathroom was empty so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I pulled the piece of paper, I had managed to steal, out of my pocket, my eyes widened as I read it.

I leaned my back on the corner of the wall and a stall to support myself, I wasn't expecting such...hostility from the students here. 

A guy entered the bathroom but before I could recollect myself and leave he placed his hand on the wall next to my head. I regained my footing and stood up straight, my back facing the bathroom stall.

“So you're the cutie in that video, do you remember me~?” He purred his eyes raking up and down my form.

“I uhm no...I have to get to class”

I tried to walk away but he blocked my way with his foot and leaned closer.

“Now, now don’t be like that, I just want to know how much your services are”

“S-Services?”

“I saw the video of you dancing, I wonder how much of that flexibility you use in bed” He smirked, leaning closer.

_‘T-this guy thinks I'm a prostitute! How indiscreet-’_

I instinctively stepped back, my back hitting the stall door causing me to stumble and fall on the toilet. I winced as my behind made contact with it, the guy was still smirking looking down at me, he entered the stall and my anxiety spiked.

He closed the door behind him and turned around to face me, due to the cramptness of the stall we were...uncomfortably close. I was forced to lean back or else my face would be in his crotch, he started taking off his belt and I knew what was going to happen.

“Please don’t-”

“Shut the fuck up whore”

There wasn't enough room for me to attack him, especially in my position, I heard the bell ring and he muttered a curse.

He pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his hard girth, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head towards his crotch, I kept my mouth closed as he growled in annoyance.

“Open your fucking mouth”

I closed my eyes and shook my head, keeping my lips glued shut, until he yanked on my hair, a soft groan escaping my lips before he shoved his member in my mouth. I tried to move back but his hand had a firm grip on my hair, he started slowly face fucking me.

I placed my hands on his thighs to try and push myself away from him but he was letting go, I slightly closed my jaw, scraping his dick with my teeth, he pulled out of my mouth and I coughed.

“FUCK...you little piece of shit”

He grabbed my hair harder and shoved it into my mouth again except he went deeper and harder, I could feel his tip entering my throat. 

“Fuck~ you better not do that again”

I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes as I continued to struggle. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from my hair, digging my nails into his skin but to no avail. I heard people entering the bathroom as his thrusts started getting sloppy and deep.

I opened my eyes as he pulled out hitting the door, causing it to open as he came on my face, the two guys in the bathroom looking over at us in shock. One pulled out his phone and took a picture, my eyes widening as the flash went off, El violador turned his head nonchalantly looking at the two guys behind him.

Both of their faces turned pale when they saw his face.

“You better crop my head out of those photos” He commanded.

They nodded before scrambling out, his hand moved from my hair to my chin, forcing my head up to look at him.

“Aren’t you adorable, when you find out Morro lied you can come back to me. I’ll _distract_ you from your heartache”

I barely processed what he said as he left me in the stall by myself, I reached over to lock the door before bringing my knees to my chest. I understood why Morro was so on edge when we entered the school. I wanted to cry and scream but I felt so exhausted.

\-----

 _‘Dammit I fell asleep’_ I raised my head slowly, stretching my legs and getting up. My face felt gross and sticky, I Opened the stall and walked to the sink to wash my face. I stepped out of the bathroom before I heard someone calling my name.

“LLOYD!”

He was the anime haired brunette from my wallpaper. I Forced a smile and waved.

“H-Hey…”

He ran by me and wrapped his arms around me, suffocating me in his tight embrace.

“I was so worried about you dude” He let go of me and I was finally able to catch my breath, “I know Morro said you had amnesia but do you remember me at all?”

I shook my head.

“Dang alright” he put his hand over his heart and started talking in a fake sad tone, “Alas all our good memories are gone, now you’ve forgotten about the tie I destroyed your ass in laser tag”

If I was in a better mood I would’ve laughed at his joke but I just stared at him blankly, I just wanted to go home... _I just wanted Morro._

“Are you alright Lloyd?”

“Y-Yea I just...have you seen Morro?”

“Oh yea, he’s been searching all over for you for around 4 hours”

“Oh…”

“I can take you to the principal's office and they can do an announcement”

“Alright, let's go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for lloyd-


	6. Distract me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd finds out who El violador is ((lloyd is bilingual so he keeps calling him that))  
> And Morro refuses a very unexpected offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((inserts Morros brother and dad

The door flung open, the corner of my lip twitching upwards as I saw Morro come through. 

"God, what is it now"

His eyes widened when he saw me running over to trap me in his embrace.

"Morro…"

I clung onto him, burying my face into his chest.

"Can we go home... _ please _ ?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

I shook my head as he moved his hands from around me, to my waist. He looked at me worriedly but didn't ask any questions, he left me to go tell the principal.

I shivered as my mind went back to the incident, my mind had ‘burned’ some parts of the incident from my memory. Some scenes were blurry or faded, and I didn't mind at  _ all _ , I wish I could have remembered his face. No one would believe me unless i had proof, but he told those guys to crop out his face, the only thing about him i remembered was-

“Are you ready Lloyd?”

I blinked, forcing myself back into the present as I held Morro’s hand.

“Y-Yea”

He intertwined his fingers in mine as someone entered the office, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Morro.

“ _ Morro _ ” He spat glaring at him.

“ _ Marco _ ...what are you doing here?”

The tension between these two was thick, they obviously didn't like each other despite there...oddly similar appearances. They both had black hair, except Marco's was longer and in a ponytail, even the way their bangs framed their faces were similar.

His voice was more demanding than Morro's and it reminded me of  _ el violador _ , i tried to hide my uneasiness but it was hard.

“As student council president of  _ all _ the neighboring colleges i have to start planning the Battle Of The Bands...you should know this”

“Don’t act like you actually care about this...i told you i didn’t want it”

“Is that right? Well you still fu… you still freaking got it” He corrected himself, and walked pass Morro, “So shut the fuck up” he muttered.

_ “Shut the fuck up whore” _

_ ‘El violador…’ _

It was him, that would explain why the guys were so scared of him...he's the  _ president _ of the student council. Morro growled before we started walking out the building, lunchtime was ending and most of the students were in the halls, but unlike this morning almost  _ everyone _ was staring, pointing or whispering.

Due to my  _ inhuman hearing _ , I could hear some insults yet it wasn’t anything new. Whore and slut are common insult for uncultured teens who don’t know pole dancing is a form of gymnastics, but never had anyone assumed i was a… _ ’god i feel so nauseous’ _

\-----

“Are you feeling better?” He asked breaking the silence that had lasted half of the car ride.

I simply shook my head in response, I wanted to clean my mouth and face as soon as we got back. He opened his mouth to say something but his phone started ringing, he furrowed his brow when he read the caller ID and stopped the car.

“I have to take this…” he said before stepping out of the car,  _ ‘the windows are down a lil my dude i can still hear-’ _ he didn't get my informative, telepathic messages and answered the phone.

“Yes dad?...It’s not my job to babysit him...and this concerns me how?...I’m not taking over the business, give it to Marco he seems more fit…you better not be-”

A car pulled up by him and the window rolled down, he lowered the phone as a dark haired man with sunglasses came into view. He took off his sunglasses, his face resembled Morro and Marco,  _ ‘perhaps they are related’. _

“Dad what’re you doing here”

“Is it so bad for me to check on my sons”

“Maybe you should go see Marco first”

“No, no that's not what i mean...im talking about you and your boyfriend”

Morro crossed his arms and I decided to go and see what was happening. I crawled over to the driver's side and opened the door. Morro turned his head and watched me get out, his dad’s eyes widened as he saw me.

“Lloyd you should’ve stayed in the car…” His voice held a solemn tone.

“No, this is good. Marco told me you had a boyfriend but I didn't believe it. Have you fucked yet?”

“DAD! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!”

My face turned red as his dad laughed, Morro facepalmed and groaned in annoyance.

“Sorry Morro, couldn't resist...although he looks almost nothing like his father, i suppose that's a good thing”

“Daaaaaad-”

Morro in bed...what an interesting thought...maybe he can help me forget what happened with Marco, he’s been gentle and caring ever since I woke up. Plus if we were dating it wouldn't be wrong to-

“Hey cutie” 

My eyes focused on the person standing in front of me, I jerked backwards due to the uncomfortable closeness. My back hit the car and he smirked down at me,  _ Marco. _

“Back off Marco” Morro growled, Marco turning his head to look over at him before backing up and leaning on his dad’s limo.

“Why should i? it's not like you two are married plus…” He looked over to me and bit him lip, “It's always good to have options”

“I’m not into that” I muttered, crossing my arms.

“What a shame, guess i'll just have to wait”

“Until?”

“Until you s-”

“Now, now boys stop fighting. You don't want to attract any unwanted attention, but I need to speak with both of you” Their dad said strictly, his playful tone before disappearing instantly.

“I’m going to drop Lloyd home first”

“But i have a sched-”

“ **I don't care** , I'm taking him home now. I'll be back in five minutes”

\-----

Morro opened the door for me and I was relieved when I stepped inside. He dropped my bag on the couch and turned to leave, but I needed him to help me. He couldn't leave me alone...not again.

“M-Morro…”

“Ye-”

As he turned around I cut him off by pressing our lips together, my hands rested on his shoulders and he stiffened. He hesitantly placed his hands on my waist and kissed back, he was much more experienced than me.

i felt my face heat up and pressed my body against his, i opened my mouth hoping he would kiss me further, i wanted more…i  _ needed _ more.

He did just as I thought and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance but since I was inexperienced he won easily, exploring my mouth with his tongue. He tasted like brownies but there was another flavor I couldn't make out.

I trailed my hands down his torso, dipping them under his shirt, tracing my fingers along the creases and curves of his muscles. He shivered and groaned into the kiss, we separated, our pants filling the silent room.

“Lloyd i have to go-”

I connected our lips once again, pulling him by the hem of his shirt into the living room, he pulled back panting.

“Lloyd wha-"

I pushed him back onto the couch, crawling onto his lap.

“Lloyd why’re you so...i have to go”

“Morro please don’t leave me,” I grinded down on his lap, his breathing became heavy, “...I want to...can we”

“Lloyd I- I can’t”

“Why not?”

He grabbed my waist, lifting me up and setting me down on the couch beside him.

“I- I have to go” He stood up and hastily walked outside shutting the door behind him.

I sat there surprised,  _ ‘did he just- did he just refuse to have sex with me’ _

_ ‘Does that mean we’ve never…’ _

_ ‘I needed him to help me forget, i needed him to distract me...now what do i do’ _

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking over its contents,  _ ‘i'm going to regret this later’ _


	7. Is he part of the Mafia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro invites Lloyd to go clubbing and Lloyd steps out of comfort zone to try something new

I brought my knees up to my chest, staring at the empty ice cream bucket, I had just finished, adding it to the pile of empty candy wrappers. I felt guilty instantly regretting my decision to eat my paranoia away, yet the thoughts on why Morro would act that way lingered in my head.

I rested my chin on my knees and picked up my phone to see a text message from Kai.

**Firecracker (Kai)**

**Geeen bean**

Are you feeling better?

Yea. I’m fine

Morro told me you were acting uh strange

When?

A few minutes ago, he just got out a meeting with his dad

So Morro likes to talk

Nah, he’s really reserved and doesn't tell just anyone about his personal life

We used to always tell each other everything

We were like a trio

I understand so can you tell me something about Morro?

what is it?

is he asexual?

Ha no, at certain times he can be quite the opposite, you were the most innocent out of us

alright- thanks

I turned off my phone, not interested in really talking to him, although he introduced himself as my ‘best friend’ I didn't feel that connection. 

The food was a temporary distraction from the memories, the romance movie I had put on faded into the background, mixing with the sounds of cars driving outside.

I turned my head to look out the window and saw two figures walking towards the house, I inched closer hearing their conversation becoming louder as they approached.

“I don't know what to do Kai, what if he still tries to do it?”

“Just tell him you don't want to, that's all”

“You don’t understand dude, I almost gave in before, if he continues I won't be able to control myself”

“Are you scared he’ll find out you lied and assume you just wanted his body?”

“That's exactly it...i don't want him to hate me if he finds out”

“If he wants it let him have it, if he finds out and regrets it It's on him”

“I still don't know about it Kai”

“Look if you attempts to do it again, make sure he’s one hundred percent sure, and if he seems uneasy while you're doing it, ask again”

“What if he doesn't like me, and when he finds out he gets really mad at me for being his first”

“I think he likes you enough for him to fuck you”

“ _ Sigh _ So if he still wants to do it, I shouldn't resist?”

“Let him have what he wants Morro, so you can stop eye fucking him”   
  
“S-SHUT UP”

I heard the door open and rubbed my face,  _ ‘I probably look like shit’ _

The sounds of footsteps got louder and I looked up to see Morro entering the living room, he was wearing a fitted suit with a dark green trim and his hair was slicked back.   
  
“You look professional”

He visibly jumped, most likely not expecting me to be there.

“O-Oh hey Lloyd, you’re still awake”

“It's not that late”

“Lloyd, It's 10pm”

I shrugged and his eyes drifted to the mess beside me.   
  
“If you were hungry you could’ve just told me, I would've had a pizza delivered”

“It's okay,” I muttered.

“Hey look uh, Kai wants to go out... do you want to come?”

“Out?”

“Yea like clubbing, I..I don’t if you're still not into that I just-”

“Sure”

_ ‘A new distraction’ _

\-----

“This place looks expensive”

Morro squeezed out intertwined hands hesitantly as if to tell me something, I looked over at him and his face was netral.

We stepped inside and bright lights almost blinded me, the colorful lights were new for me despite the clubs overall dark atmosphere. Someone came up to us, whom I assume is the bouncer, asked who we were.

Morro responded with his full name, which was the first time I've ever heard it. The guy straightened up and bowed.

“Who is that sir?”

“...My boyfriend”   


“Sir I need a name”

“I don't want his name in your mouths”

He pushed past him and kept a firm grip on my hand, we passed the crowded area and headed towards the elevator.

He pulled out a keycard and swiped it in the reader, it turned green and opened. We stepped inside and I turned to face the dance floor through the elevator's glass doors.

A white haired girl noticed me and we made eye contact, it was that Harumi girl from before. She looked beside me to see Morro anshe started yelling something but the elevator’s soundproof walls wouldn't let me hear.

The club soon disappeared underneath us, we kept going until the elevator halted and I waited for the door to open, until Morro pulled me in the opposite direction.

I blushed, embarrassed and turned around to hold Morro's hand again, this area seemed much more exclusive than downstairs, the people here looking fancier and more civilized.

The lights and atmosphere were the same, sometimes I had to squint to see the little groups around the place. The music was still _ almost  _ painfully loud, Kai was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender.

We walked over and he waved over to us.

“Hey guys”

I felt out of place, everyone here was wearing something fancy and expensive while I was here wearing a hoodie and bagging sweatpants. Morro sat on a stool beside Kai and pulled me onto his lap, I squeaked in surprise causing them both to laugh at my embarrassment.

I huffed and crossed my arms as Morro snaked his hands around my waist.

“A Pacific Breeze please Skylor” He said, turning to the red-headed bartender.

“I'm so glad you guys made it, Marco wouldn't stop talking about how he hoped the eye candy would be coming here”

Our attentions snapped back to Kai, I rested my elbow on the bar and my chin in my palm. Morro unwrapped one of his arms from around me to grab his drink, taking a quick sip of it before responding to Kai.

“Eye candy?”

“Lloyd”

“Ah right, he was flirting with him earlier”

“And you were there?”

“Yup”

“Marco really needs to stop”

I tried to drown out the conversation by focusing on the loud song playing throughout the club. Emo Boy wasn’t the best song at the moment so I decided to look around the area. The lights were mostly focused on the semi full dance floor, the clusters of people in the seating areas just barely visible.

“Hey Lloyd do you want a drink?”

“Kai you know Lloyd doesn't do that”

“C’monn Lloyd have one, i'm sure Morro will get you whatever you want”

“Really” I muttered, both of them barely hearing me.

“If you’re sure you want to drink then...yea i'll get it”

“Well surprise me, and no virgin drinks”

He whispered something to the bartender and she nodded before starting to work on my drink.

“Lloyd are you feeling alright, It's very out of character for you to drink”

“I agree, you’ve always declined whenever we offered”

“I guess I just...want to try something new today”

I turned my head to look at the dance floor once more and saw someone walking towards us, I squinted trying to adjust to the darkness until I realized it was Morro’s dad, Kai turned his head and gave a light wave.

“Sir, I didn't think you’d be here” Kai commented, taking a drink out of his glass.

“We’ll I decided to drop since I heard Morro was gonna be here”

“Daaaaaaad” Morro whined, dropping his chin to my shoulder.

“Is it so bad for me to check up on my son and his club”

_ ‘Morro’s club? Morro own this club…He didn’t tell me that he owned the fanciest club in town-’ _

“Your boyfriend looks surprised, you didn't know?” he said, directing the question to me.

I shook my head, trying to understand what was going on,  _ ‘How does no one know Morro owns this place, or is it just general knowledge-’ _

“Well when people think popular club owner they tend to think of-”

“Mafia?” His dad said, cutting Morro off.

“Exactly”

“Wouldn't be to far off”

“Dad stop, he’s not ready yet...i know why you're here anyways”

“Just take the empire son, it’d be in much better hands”

“God dad you're just-”

Morro did not finish his sentence, instead picking me up and setting me down on the stool he was sitting on before walking into a seperate room with a keycard reader.

“Here you go,” Skylor said, placing the drink on the bar top beside me.

“Thanks” I murmured wrapping my hands around the cold glass, the drink had an overall fancy look, with mint leaves and sliced limes mixed in the drink. Morro’s dad sighed and walked off shaking his head, Kai turned to me.

“Morro probably needs to cool down, his dad can be quite pushy”

I nodded my head, slipping the straw into my mouth as I started to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,_, pls forgive the typos


	8. Mi aMoreeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd should've really taken his low alcohol tolerance before drinking, Morro gets the experience first hand

“Kai could’ya…open the door?”

“What door?”

“The fancy fancy door mi amore went through”

“You're already calling him mi amore”

“Why wouldn't i he’s super nice and kinds and understanding even if i don't remember”

I got up, placing my hand on the bar top to balance myself as I hopped off the barstool. I leaned towards Kai, reaching my hand out to go into his pocket, and I grabbed something that felt thin and hard.

“Lloyd what’re you-”

“I got itt~” I said in a sing-song voice, grabbing my second serving of whatever morro had ordered me in my other hand, it was amazing.

I staggered over to the door, squinting in an effort to see through the mild darkness. I spotted the door and smiled widely, keeping my balance as I sped up.

I hit the reader with the card a few times, trying to find the slot to slide it in, I squinted leaning closer to it before I could see it. I slid it in and the reader’s light turned green before I heard the door click.

I shoved the card in my pocket before opening the door, the room was like a huge master bedroom, a chandelier hung above me as I spotted a king sized four poster bed, with a silk green canopy handing on it.

The loud obscene music from the club was completely replaced by calming guitar music, there was an entire wall made of glass overlooking the city, Morro was facing it.

“MI AMOREE”” I shouted before running towards him.

He flinched and turned around before I jumped up to hug him, he wrapped his arms around me and caught me.

“Lloyd how’d you get in here?”

“You should make the keycard slit thingy easier to see, i was so close to just slamming it”

“Lloyd you...are you drunk?” He asked, peering behind me.

I cupped his face and turned it towards mine.

“Pay attention to me hottieee”

“Did my dad give you his card?”

“Noooooooooo it was anime boy”

“ _ sigh _ of course he did, did you need something?”

I shook my head, “Mmm’just needed to see my sexy boyfriend”

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I giggled loudly.

“This room is so pretty”

I turned my head and saw the broken remains of my drink.

“My drink...my sour delicious drink”

“The mojito? Wait how are you drunk off only one”

“I asked the racoon hair girl to make me another! I think she and kai are fucking...”

“LLOYD-”

“Adorable together” 

Morro huffed, not amused by my joke, I pouted and looked at him through half lidded eyes, his arms moved from around me so his hands could rest on my waist.

“You're childishness is forever a part of you i love yet hate”

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and I giggled again. I moved my arms from around him and rested them on his wrists, pushing his hands down and behind me until they were resting on my ass.

“Lloyd what-”

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, I grinded our front together and he let out a low groan. I took the opportunity to push my tongue in his mouth, his hands gave me a gentle squeeze and I whimpered softly as he took dominance and pushed his tongue in my mouth.

I loosened my grip on his wrists before he pulled away from me, both of us panting to make up for the brief air deprivation. His hands slid off my body and he turned to face the window again.

“Lloyd I…we can’t”

“Why not?"

“You aren’t in your right mind, you’ll regret it later”

“Not if you make me feel good~”

“When you’re sober we can talk about it”

“Fuck that, i want you now”

“Lloyd-”

“I want you to push me up against the wall and fuck me up against it…” I took a step closer to him, resting my hand on his arm before caressins the strong muscles, “I want you to ram me into the mattress, make me scream your name”

I pressed my chest against his back and slithered my hands down to the hem of his fancy dress pants.

“Let’s paint the room white~”

I brought my hands to the front of his pants and popped the button before rubbing the zipper between my pointer finger and thumb. His breathing was loud and heavy, his shoulders tensed and body stiff.

I waited for a response but unzipped his pants when he stayed silent, i palmd the front of his boxers before he decided to move.

He gently pushed me back with his elbows and stepped away, he walked towards the bar and sat on one of the stools before taking a shot of something.

I pouted before trailing behind him slowly, stepping carefully before I crawled onto his lap.

“Lloyd please can you not” He growled.

“But Morrooooo”

“You better stop Lloyd”

“Not until we’re both panting and out of breath”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for”

“I want mi amore’s thick cock up my ass”

“...”

“MorRO-”  He wrapped his arms around me before standing up, carrying me over to the huge four poster bed. He dropped me down on the mattress before pushing down his pants.

“You want it so badly? Then I’ll give it to you.


	9. I'm never drinking again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd wakes up with a killer hangover he feels like shit until a certain thought gives him a boost of energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

I groaned, blinking my eyes as strings of sunlight rested on my face, I opened my eyes only to see a muscular chest. My face heated up and I slowly regained feeling in my body as it slightly felt numb.

I raised my head and saw Morro's sleeping face, his arms firmly wrapped around me, I raised my hand and ran a finger along the curves of his muscular chest.  _ ‘Geez what am i doing’ _

He shifted and opened his eyes, looking down at me.

“You’re awake” he mumbled, moving his arms so he could sit up.

“What happened to your back?”

“You should probably cut your nails, they’re way to long”

“I did that?”

“Mhmm” He hummed, pushing the sheet off his lower body and standing up.

“What happened last night?”

He went around the bar and pulled out a silver plate with a cover.

“You can’t remember anything?”

He walked back to the bed and sat by me, I sat up and rested my back on the headboard to look at him easily.

“Nothing after you went into that secret room...speaking of, where are we?”

“In the ‘secret’ room-” He took the cover off and there was a savory meal of eggs, bacon and toast.

“I asked Kai to bring you some breakfast a little earlier”

“Thanks,” I said as he put the plate on my lap, I picked up the fork and started eating.

“You still haven't told me what happened,” I said before shoving the bread into my mouth.

“Well you uh...we kinda...you fainted while we were…” He stumbled over his words, embarrassed to say what he meant.

“So we…slept together?”

“No, I wouldn't have let it go so far, I was just trying to get you off so you could stop disturbing me. You climaxed while i was prepping you and you fainted after”

I felt my entire face heat up, and lowered my head, keeping my eyes on my food.

“S-Sorry if i was too pushy”

“Don’t worry about it, but i’ve got to get you back home and to school”

My body froze,  _ ‘School?’ _

I didn't want to go back, I can't go back, it’ll bring up memories, bad memories. My breathing became rapid and I felt nauseous, my headache increased tenfold and it felt like someone was using my head as a drum.

I threw the covers off my body, the plate of food spilling on the sheet as I headed to an adjacent room, hoping that it was the bathroom. I covered my mouth with my hands and pushed the door open with my elbows, thankful that it truly was a bathroom. 

I got on my knees, placed my hands on the seat and threw my head into the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of my stomach, the feeling burning the back of my throat as I felt someone rub circles on my back.

“This is why i didn’t want you to drink anything”

I coughed a few times as I finished puking, weakly raising my head to see Morro stooping beside me with a worried look.

“I’ll ask your teacher to send the work you would’ve done today so you can stay home, I can't have you having a hangover during class. You’ll be puking in the bathroom all day”

I felt the bile rising in my throat once again and I lowered my head, the taste burning my tongue, and the action weakening my body.

\-----

“Morro i can walk '' I murmured as he carried me bridal style up the stairs and into our room.

“I know, I just like carrying you like this,” he said, giving me a warm smile before placing me down on his bed.

“Before the accident we had installed a alarm system-” he said before pulling something from behind the headboard, it was rope knot, “When you pull this a bell rings downstairs, and there's one for up here too, that one was the hardest to put up”

“Fuck gravity” I mumbled

He looked at me amused before laughing, “If you need anything just ring it, anything at all”

“You aren’t going to school?”

“I can’t just leave you here like this”

“I don't want to be a burden”

“Trust me, i’d much rather be with you than at school”

He gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room, pulling the door in but not closing it. I felt  _ horrible _ , i would’ve never guessed my alcohol tolerance was  _ that _ low, he said i only had 

two, which is just embarrassing. 

_ ‘Two drinks and i'm all over him like a dog in heat’ _

i never fully explored my intimate feelings towards Morro,  _ ‘I guess drunk Lloyd wasn't afraid to confront my feelings’ _

I felt hungry, but I didn't want to eat anything, like I knew my body would purge it as soon as I ate. Morro had switched the curtains for darker ones so the light wouldn't bother me,  _ ‘He must've had a lot of hangovers before’ _

I curled myself under his sheets, his scent filling my senses before I brought it closer to my face. Morro said he wouldn't go that far but…to imagine him in the act is  _ breathtaking _

_‘I wonder if he ties his hair back so it doesn't_ _get in the way, or maybe he lets it move with him while he’s doing it’_

I felt my half hard member start pressing against my underwear, my face still buried in Morro’s sheets as I imagined him holding me gently and rubbing my back slowly as he entered me. Whispering sweet words into my ear to calm me as he slowly thrusts into me, curses escaping his lips as he speeds up and tightly holding my waist.

“Fuck-”

My arousal had given me a boost of energy, most likely to deal with the problem in my pants. I pushed down my sweatpants enough so that I could palm the bulge in my pants. I imagined it was Morro touching me,  _ teasing me _ .

_ “Your face is all red Lloyd~” _

I pushed down my boxers and freed my throbbing erection, before I took it into my hands, giving slow and steady pumps.

“A-Ah~ Morro-”

_ “You're already a mess and i just started touching you” _

_ “Do you want to finish like this hmm~? By just a few minutes of me touching you?” _

I shook my head, as if he were really here speaking to me,  _ touching me,  _ I pushed my pants down and off my legs and threw them on the floor. I spread my legs and brought my hand up to my mouth, closing my eyes as I pushed 3 fingers in and ran my tongue along them.

_ “Fuck your mouth feels so nice and wet” _

_ “Have you been practicing?” _

_ “Get them all nice and moist” _

A muffled moan echoed through the room as I sucked on each finger, coating them in my saliva before I took them out, opening one of my eyes to navigate my hand below my throbbing cock. I brought one finger close to my entrance, circling it before i thrusted it inside slowly.

I closed my eyes, imagining Morro was here prepping me, getting ready to fill me with his huge dick, I pushed the second finger in and bit down on the sheet to muffle my moans.

_ “Calm down Lloyd i got you” _

_ “You're so tight its making my cock twitch with excitement” _

_ “You better not cum yet~” _

I added a third finger and quickened my pace, my mouth opening and the sheet falling out, my moans echoing through the room.

“ah-hh~ shit...fu-aaa~”

I felt the pressure building in my lower stomach, as i continued to fuck myself, images of Morro doing it instead flashing in my head, i brought my other hand to my nipple and brushed my finger against it before tugging it gently.

I twisted my finger and spread them out, wiggling them as I continued thrusting them inside me, before the pressure in my stomach gave way and the feeling of ecstasy washed over me.

“fUCK MORRO-”

Strings of cum shot off me as I shook in pleasure, the feeling wracking my entire form as i thrusted a few more times before taking my fingers out, I panted trying to calm myself from my high before I heard the door creak open.

“Lloyd ARE YOU O- kay”

_ ‘Fuck me and my loud mouth’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QwQ


	10. Morro is that...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Morro's turn to play with himself after seeing Lloyd in such a lewd manner, later they decide to cuddle on the couch...but the peace doesn't last for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright so so so quick recap on this AU  
> The schools they attend are collages  
> Morro has a brother and dad  
> Garmadon is a criminal  
> There is a reason that koko is disant (and it isnt cause im not good at writing son/mother relationships)  
> Instead of ninjas, Zane as you can remember in the first chapter, is a doctor  
> Nya, Kai, Jay and Cole have jobs almost as important as ninja-ing (nu spoilerz)  
> Akita is a therapist  
> Lloyd's Oni dragon blood is actually a side plot component thingy and not just something that exists

Morro’s eyes widened as he looked over at me, before looking away as his face turned red. I grabbed the sheet and threw it over my body, cringing as the wet spot brushed against my chest.

“Sorry I thought something was wrong…I’ll uhm just go”

He closed the door behind him and I groaned in embarrassment.

_ ‘Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life’ _

Drowsiness once again took hold of my body as I sat up,  _ ‘I should change the sheets at least…’ _

I forced myself onto my feet, leaning on the wall to balance myself before I grabbed my pants and put them on quickly, before walking towards the door and opening it.

I heard some talking downstairs and lightly walked over to the stairwell, keeping myself steady with the railing.

“Kai I don’t know how long I can do this for anymore, I know you said to give in yesterday but This time I might seriously break…fine fine I'll listen to you this time…No I’m at home with Lloyd, he got his first hangover and It's pretty serious…I totally blame you haha…alright ttyl”

_ ‘Did this dude just say, T.T.Y.L. like he was texting’ _

He sighed, and I turned to walk back down the hall before I heard Morro.

“Fuck Lloyd…”

I froze,  _ ‘Does he know I’m here’ _

I turned back around, thinking he knew I was eavesdropping on him but when i looked back down I saw him pushing his hand down his pants. His head leaned back against the couch as he groaned.

“You’re so cute…”

It felt wrong to watch him as he pushed down his jeans, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away. I could hear every heave, every moan, every groan he let out had he pumped his member.

I was finally able to look away, leaning on the wall to help me steady myself as I walked down the hall towards the big closet at the end.

Despite my distance from the stairwell I could still hear Morro's sounds, my face heating up as I remembered he was thinking of me. I opened the closet and reached up on the top shelf to grab the spare sheets.

I brought them back into the room and closed the door and yet, I could still hear morro.

_ ‘Stupid stupid oni hearing’ _

\-----

“Hey Lloyd do you wanna come down and watch some TV?”

My gaze moved from my book to the door, Morro was standing there with chinese food. My eyes lit up and I pushed the covers off my body before walking over to the door.

“Sure,” I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek while I took the food.

He stood there processing what happened before he turned and realized I had taken his meal.

“LLOYD HEY”

I giggled and ran down the stairs, trying my best not to fall or trip. I sat on the couch, bouncing from the recoil as Morro came down the stairs. He shook his head as he walked to me.

“I asked if you wanted food and you said no”

“Well I felt like shit then so I don't think that counts”

“Fine we can share it”

I tapped my finger on my chin, pretending like I was thinking about it. “Hmmmm…okay”

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed two forks, sitting next to me as I opened the food, the savory smell filling my senses as I sighed in delight.

I took a fork from him and picked up a piece of broccoli, putting it into my mouth.

“This is so good” I muttered, my mouth full.

“You got me into this dish”

“I did?”

I looked up at him swallowing my food, his gaze was directed at the tv as he flicked through the channels.

“When I refused to try it you refused to talk to me until i did, i gave in pretty quickly”

“Because my taste is amazing” 

“ _ Because _ i didn't want to stop hearing your beautiful voice”

“You’re such a flirt”

“Only for you love”

I blushed at the nickname, pushing the fork back into my mouth as Morro finally settled on a show.

“What’s this?”

“Lifetime, they play movies some real, most fictional but i like them because it’s just so unrealistic”

“What are the movies about?”

“Its like uhm thriller, action, drama, when you watch it you’ll get the jist”

He got up to turn off the lights and looked over at me briefly before he started to eat something, I had to squint to make out what it was. A chocolate brownie, I set the food down on the coffee table in front of us and reached over.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had brownies?” I whined reaching over for the treat as he extended his arm away from me.

“Nu uh you cant have this one”

I straightened up and pouted, “Whyyyyyy”

“This brownie is special, plus it’ll make you feel worse...or better in my case”

“You're no fun” I said grabbing the plate and shoving more food in my mouth as a loud noise from the TV made me jump.

Our attentions snapped to the TV and I watched as a teen banged an old lady’s forehead on the table and suffocated her, my eyes widened in disbelief as Morro watched it with a stoic expression.

\-----

“Bro you have a bat she has a knife, JUST HIT HER” Morro facepalmed.

His constant complaints about the unrealisticness of the movie had shaved off the horror component and made it fun to watch.

“How did she fall so gracefully down the balcony”

“EXACTLY, she better not still be alive”

Morro had one hand playing with my hair as the other was intertwined with mine hanging off the couch as I laid on him. The back of my head against his chest, an alert came up on the TV and we both stopped laughing at the movie's ending to pay attention.

“The notorious criminal nicknamed Lord Garmadon has been spotted near ninjago city, please take caution well walking around at night or in isolated areas. Try your best to walk in group, night school and after dark lessons and classes will be suspended until further notice”

The reporter stopped and the alert switched back to the movieMorro’s hand had stopped playing in my hair and i tried to understand  what had just happened.

“Morro…is that my dad?”


	11. I'm like him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro reminds Lloyd about his encounter with his father's oni half  
> Lloyd doesn't want to end up like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lloyd had told Morro about the event before and Morro is telling him again btu instead of it being boring and just in speech mark i decided to make it seem like a flashback but it isnt

I sat up, looking back at Morro who was just staring at the TV.

“Morro-”

“Yea he is”

“Why didn’t you tell me”

“...wasn't important”

“It is to me”

“It's not like he’s here”

“He’s in town, what if he comes for me”

“Trust me he doesn’t want to see you”

“Why?”

“You're the reason he almost went to prison”

“ _ Almost??” _

“It's a long story”

“I-  _ we’ve _ got time"

He let out a sigh before sitting up as well, resting his back on the armrest.

“You were only ten…”

\-----

“Lloyd?”

I stared down at the gruesome display of bloody bodies, each violently stabbed and sliced, my dad looking up at me with a peculiar face.

“D-Dad what’re you-”

He stood up, and placed his hands on my cheeks kneeling down to level with me, I winced as I felt his bloody hands against my face and the back of the knife rub against my ears.

“What are you doing here Lloyd you should be with your mom"

“I-I wanted to take a walk”

He stood up and grabbed my hand, walking out of the alleyway dragging me along as he walked down the street, the street light barely lit up this part of town as we walked away from the bloody massacre and to an open area.

“I’m going to to call your mom so she can take you home, It's too dangerous for you to be out by yourself even if people say the neighborhood is safe or not”

I kept shifting on my feet trying to distract myself from what i just saw,  _ ‘he did that...right?’ _

“Fuck-”

I heard him curse and looked up at him as he dropped his phone on the road, holding his head with one hand, leaving only one side of his face visible. He looked in pain as his eye clenched shut, before he opened it suddenly, causing me to jolt away in fear and surprise.

His eye was a dark glowing purple, his pupil as thin as a cat’s, he removed his face from his hand and grabbed the knife from his pocket. He turned towards me and I stepped away again in fear.

“Your father is a strong one,” He said, lightly dragging his finger over the knife before his eyes snapped to me, “But this will not stop me from my goal”

I kept stepping back, shaking, fearful,  _ ‘Who is this- where is my dad’ _

“W-Who are you” I stuttered before I realized I had said something to  _ it _ .

“You’ll learn soon enough little one, besides soon you’ll grow up and be just. like. me”

I shook my head, “N-No, never!”

“Feisty one, maybe they'll make you a warrior like me then, if you didn’t inherit any blood then,” H let out a sadistic evil chuckle, “I’d have to ki-”

He was cut off by the sound of tires screeching, a car pulled up in front of us and my mother and harumi came running out, they threw their arms around me and my mother was crying.

“Oh, It's the soft bitch”

My mother froze at the insult, wiping her face before standing in front of us.

“Garmadon you-”

“I’m not  _ him _ I'm merely using his body as a vessel, you should've seen this coming when you decided to date a thing like me...not only that but you gave birth to him” He said, pointing to me, I shuffled behind my mom more, clutching onto her shirt as Harumi stayed by me.

“Just leave our family!”

“And waste my entire life in this goody two shoes, no thank you…you however,” He said raising the blade, “Are a bad influence for him, you're too...too  _ good _ , just like his father”

My mother was shaking but she still stood strong in front of us, I felt tears running down my face and buried it into her shirt.

“Since this horrid mortal will not let me kill you without a fight, let's make a deal”

\-----

“You were breathing to fast and passed out, Koko had called the police but when they came to take him he killed them too”

“So my dad is possessed?”

“No, he’s like you, he’s an oni”

“Am I going to end up like that?”

“We don’t know”

“We?”

“Me and Koko, she’s hoping that you don’t. She wants you to end up like your uncle who has oni blood but didn’t end up like your dad”

“But don't we have dragon blood as well”

“I’m surprised you all don't have powers or something, yes you do. Your uncle had more of it in his system that's why he didn't fall victim to it”

“Aren't you…scared of me?”

He looked over at me, and held my cheek before kissing me briefly on the lips.

“You’re so gentle and caring I could never be"

“So was my dad”

“You’re a fighter”

“So was he”

“I love you”

“He did too”

I tried to move my head to look away from him but he moved his hand over my cheek keeping my head centered and looking at him.

“Listen Lloyd you might think you’ll end up like him but you’re different, I know it…I don't know how but I have this feeling, so please believe you’ll be different like I do”

I leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

“Thank you Morro”

“C’mon let’s sleep early”

He stood up and reached his hand out for me, I took it and he helped me up, our hands intertwined as we walked up to our room. We snuggled up against each other, my face buried in his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

“You’ll be okay” He mumbled.

“We’ll be okay” I muttered.


	12. I AM NOT A SUPER BOTTOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd finds out about himself and meets a new relative

“So how was your  _ official _ first day back at school?” Morro asked, as we walked down the street to his house.

“Better than the first, mostly”

“Mostly?”

“Some of the gossipers were harassing Lloyd at lunch about the video” Kai answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Wait…he took a video?” I asked, surprised.

“Yea, despite the rude remarks some kids do think you’re skilled in dancing” Morro mumbled, keeping his head up as he kept eyeing around the area.

“Who’s that?”

“A lot of the people in the comments, it’s true though you are a good dancer”

“I just wish that people would stop sexualizing pole dancing, and the people who do it”

“You said it. Alright I said I’d meet Skylor here” He said waving as he crossed the street, “See ya later”

Morro and I waved him bye before we continued walking down the sidewalk, Morro had kept an arm around my waist the entire time. I knew he was worried about the Garmadon situation which goes against what he said last night but I didn't bother to ask.

“Morro you need to relax”

“Not until we’re home”

“What if he’s waiting for us there”

“He’ll regret trying to be a smartass”

My phone started vibrating and I took it out of my pocket, Akita was calling me. I took the call and pressed the phone against my ear.

“Hey”

“Hey Lloyd, I just wanting to check in on you, make sure everything's okay”

“Yea I’m doing fine, it's been an  _ eventful _ week so far”

“Oh? Would you like to tell me?”

“I’m  _ never _ drinking again”

“I’m surprised, your mom told me you always said that you’d be a straight edge when you got older”

“I needed a distraction”

“Why’s that?”

“School”

“Has it been difficult adjusting?”

“No”

“What about your boyfriend situation”

“He’s- It’s alright”

“I can tell you’ve got something bothering you”

“My dad’s in town”

“Oh, are you scared?”

“ _ Of myself  _ ”

“You should talk to your uncle about your heritage”

“That sounds like a good idea”

“Does your boyfriend know?”

“Yes”

“How did he react”

“Supportive and reassuring”

“I’m gonna guess your rut hasn't started yet” 

“My what?”

“Like I said, talk to your uncle”

“Have you been talking with my mom”

“I’ve been her therapist for a while now, since you two were separated she’s needed the support”

Morro let go of me so he could open the door.

“I have to go”

“If you need to talk call me”

“Alright”

\-----

“Where are you going?” Morro asked as I took my phone off the charger and put it in my pocket.

“I’m going to see my uncle”

“Where?”

“At the library”

“Let me come with you”

“No need, I can go by myself”

“No, I insist let me co-”

“I’ll be  _ fine _ ”

“It’s not safe”

“I can protect myself”

“Not from him”

“You said he wouldn't want to see me so I should be fine”

I stepped out of the room and into the hallway, he lightly grabbed my wrist causing me to look back at him annoyed.

“Lloyd I’m not letting you go out without me”

I tried to yank my wrist from him but he tightened his grip.

“Morro  _ stop _ seriously” Desperation leaking into my voice as his grip only got painfully tight, “Y-You’re hurting me”

His eyes widened before he let go of me, I didn't take any chances and ran down the stairs and out the house, giving a sigh of relief when I closed the door behind me. I took a few calming breaths before I started walking to the library, pulling my hood up to avoid being seen.

_ ‘Who does Morro think he is, acting like he’s my babysitter…he really needs to calm down’ _ I had called Akita again for information about my uncle since I didn't remember him as well.

I walked into the library and headed over to the history section, I spotted a white haired male reading a book and walked over. I walked in front of him, waiting for him to notice I was there, I didn't want to disturb him just in case it was the wrong person.

He looked up at me questioningly before recognizing me, he put the book back on the shelf and embraced me.

“It’s good to see you nephew”

“Likewise”

“You’ve really grown since I last saw you”

“Time seems to have treated you well”

“Better than my brother at least”

“Actually I wanted to ask-”

“You want to know about what you are, correct?”

I nodded, “I don't want to end up like him…I don't want to hurt anyone”

“I highly doubt you will, your father has been fighting the evil in him since we were children. He was so good at hiding it”

“But why so young?”

“You know about the serpentine right?”

“The myth about snakes that live in the sewer and evolved their bodies and intelligence to be more human-like?”

“It is no myth, they are real, despite what the scientist and explorers may say. These beings worshipped a snake as big as Ninjago City called the Great Devourer, unfortunately me and my brother had an encounter with it when it was just as small as a stick”

“What happened?”

“This snake is the embodiment of evil, so when it bit your father it amplified his oni senses”

“But if it's that big wouldn't we have found it?”

“I’m not sure but there is this myth thats its frozen deep in the atlantic, alive…I know you didn't come here to learn about your father”

“If the snake intensified his senses I will be fine…right?”

“There is an extremely high chance that you will, unless-”

“Unless what?!”

“Nothing…nothing, there are some things you need to know about yourself. You’ve just turned eighteen so there will be new things happening, do you have a girlfriend?”

“Not exactly, boyfriend” I said sheepishly.

“I really thought you and Harumi would've gotten together, since you do have someone, you're going to go through your first rut soon”

“Akita said something about that but what is it”

He mumbled something under his breath before clearing his throat.

“It's basically the opposite of heat”

“Girls are going to be attracted to me?”

“No you’re need to mate with someone with intensifies  _ greatly _ , but in your case it may just be exactly like heat”

“ _ My case? _ What's the supposed to me”

He ruffled my hair while chuckling, “it mean dear nephew, you’re a super bottom, i’ve seen that boy you walk with all the time, i’m guessing he’s your boyfriend”

“Yea, his name’s Morro”

“How’s he treating you? Especially with the amnesia accident"   
  
“He’s been really nice, but he was opposed to me coming here because of my father”

“That's understandable, since I shouldn't even be with you”

“What do you mean?”

“Like your mother, Garmadon also threatened me if i ever got close to you, he wanted to keep all good influences out of your life”

“It still didn't work”

“Do you remember who you stayed with when me and your mother had to leave you?”

“Nope”

“Harumi’s parents offered to shelter you for a while before Akita decided to take care of you, although she was barely home”

“Akita like my therapist?”

“Yea she’s my adopted daughter, she’s really talented at helping people”

“But-”

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I flinched elbowing the potential attacker in the gut, I turned around and was surprised when I saw a black haired person doubled over.

“Alright you can defend yourself, I believe you” He wheezed, before straightening himself.

“Morro what’re you doing here?”

“I got really anxious and wanted to see if you were okay”

“So this is Morro” My uncle said, less of a question and more like a statement.

“Nice to meet you sir” Morro said, extending his hand out, my uncle shook it and smiled at him.

“He’s a good one”

I facepalmed, “Morro I’m fine so you can go”

“No, no he came at a good time, you should go home”

“But-”

“Go Lloyd”

Morro wrapped his arm around my waist and I looked back at my uncle before leaving,  _ ‘Why do  _ I _ have a bad feeling’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder when that ruts coming


	13. Rawr! I have fangs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morro and Lloyd have a little chit chat

“Sooo did you find out anything?” Morro asked as he sat on the couch, grabbing his guitar.

“I found out some interesting things,” I said, closing the front door behind me.

“Like what” He asked, strumming a few notes.

“Just uh…some stuff about my dad any myself”

“So do you feel more confident in yourself?”

“I’ll be fine” I sat on the couch beside him.

He put the guitar down and wrapped his arms around me.

“I invited my club members over for our rehearsal later, i hope you don't mind”

“No it's alright, the battle of the bands is soon”

“Right, we are singing a song written by Bansha…it’s uhm pretty good”

“Can you sing it?” I asked, my eyes sparkling with joy,

“I uhm it’s actually not me who’s singing so i didn't memorise the lyrics” A blush was dusted on his cheeks as he looked away.

“Lying to me now hmm?”

“N-No i didn't really listen to the lyrics”

“If you say so”

“You’ve been really hormonal this week”

“The week just started”

“Exaaaaactly” He booped my nose.

“You still love me tho”

“Everyday, all day”

I smiled at his response and he pulled me up into his lap, I let out a surprised ‘oh’ and he chuckled.

“You’re so cute”

He raised his hand up to cup my cheek, I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

“I’m sorry about earlier i just didn't want you to get caught in something”

“We’re alright, mi amore”

“I wanted to ask if there's any oni traits you have that aren’t uh evil”

I smiled at him, letting my fangs show but he didn’t react, I huffed and grabbed the hand that was holding my cheek and grabbed one of his fingers. He looked at me confused before I opened my mouth and pushed his finger inside, and he jumped his eyes wide as I ran his finger along my tongue before lightly dragging it under my fangs.

“Oh you have fangs”

I pulled his finger out and let go it, he shifted flustered by my action before i realized what i did,  _ ‘What the hell was that- did i seriously just do that’ _

“My other eye can change color too”

I felt Morro’s jeans rise, my face turned red as I realized that what I just did had more of an effect than I thought.

“Yea I know but it’s cool that you have two differnt colored eye, the scar is pretty cool too”

“Are you-”

I heard the door open, Bansha was the first to walk in the living room and see us, she covered her eyes embarrassed.

“Sorry i didn’t know”

“Nothing was happening don’t worry”

“i’ll just go upstairs”

I got off morro’s lap and went up the stairs, looking back to see the rest of the group walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally short cause my brain ran dry with ideas ,_,


End file.
